Stimulation of several areas of neocortex evokes eye movements. This project defines the network of pathways by which cortex exercises its influence over the oculomotor core of the brainstem. The procedure is to measure eye movements in monkeys after transection of neural pathways which are suspected of mediating forebrain control of conjugate gaze. Part of the project is devoted to developing in animals measures of higher-order apraxic gaze disorders to clarify the cortical pathology underlying these syndromes in humans.